Emergency Call
by spitfirelover
Summary: idk i suck at summarys please read and review


**November 6, Gotham city 12:00am **

As Artemis walks into her building complex with Wally beside her. "my moms going to kill me"

Artemis said "oh come on were only like 2 hours late am sure she'll understand" Wally replied.

"this is my fifth time coming home late she's going to kill me for sure"

"no she won't maybe she's asleep you can sneak in".

"My moms a trained assassin she'll know I snuck in and plus she waits until I get home to go to bed".

"what if I tell your mom what happened..."

"no! ...then your going to be late too then will both be grounded" Artemis partly shouted.(Wally still hadn't meet her mom but that's another story for an other time).

"Oh yeah well call if you need anything" and he gave her a kiss good-bye

"good night, beautiful."

"Good-night Wally" and with that they parted.

She had taken the elevator to her apartment floor, and entered to her apartment and went in. She saw her mother on the couch watching TV and drinking some tea.

"So Artemis, why were you late this time." Artemis sighed

"we went to see a drive through movie and their was a lot of traffic on the way out." "So, this kid just drop you off in front of the building instead of the front door cause..." Artemis' mother said"Wally,..." she stressed his name so that she could remember or at least acknowledge his name "...did drop me off and walked me up to the elevator until I stopped him because he was going to be late too." Artemis explained"Ok, then...good night and don't stay up to late" she warned her

"aren't you going to bed too?" Artemis asked.

"No, the doctors called they need me for at least for three days in Nevada. Will you be fine alone?" Mother asked.

"Yeah I'll sleep here and head to hq in the morning." Artemis replied, kneeling down so that she could look at her.

"Ok then, see you in three days, i love you Artemis."

"I love you too, mom see you in three days" Artemis replied and helped her mother out of the building and went back to her apartment. The exact moment she stepped in her phone rang. She went over and picked it up. Only to notice that is from Wally.

"Hey babe you all right" Wally asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be."

"Cause usually you're mad once you get back home."

"No, mom had go to Nevada for a doctors appointment."

"So you didn't get busted, man we could have stopped for a late night bite." Wally complained.

"No I got busted but not a total smack down and how can you be hungry its pretty much past midnight."

"Fast metabolism, babe."

"Right how could I forget that" Artemis asked sarcastically.

"Don't know I'm to lovable to forget" Wally said smugly.

"Whatever, eye roll, *yawn* talk to you later Baywatch." Artemis said sleepily.

"ok beautiful good night love ya" Wally responded.

"Night love ya too" Artemis said, and waited till the line went to put down her the line went dead, she put her phone back in the bag and went into her room. But when she went in she did not expect to see what see saw."Hello baby girl, you should be in bed its past your bed time." Sportsmaster said.

"Why would you care" Artemis hissed back.

"That is no way to talk about your father".

"What father! You were never a father" Artemis shouted. And as soon as she said it he slapped her across her face.

"I am your father and you will show me respect, little girl...now to get what I came here for". He picked her up, "tell me now your little friend boy flash what is his id I think it's time for a little talk". Sportsmaster hissed.

"His name is kid flash not boy flash" Artemis said nonchalantly. With that answer he was not pleased so he hit her again but in the mid-abdomen and hard. Earning a gasp of air from her lips.

"Now tell me what's he's id now or the next hit comes five times worse" Sportsmaser hissed.

"Never, I rather face your punishments then tell you" she said strongly and firm.

"I warned you ,little girl" Sportsmaster said. And for what felt like forever to Artemis he stopped.

"An hour an a half of getting the crap beat out of you and yet you don't give me the information I want" Sportsmaster partly shouted.

Artemis tried to respond but she was so tired and beat she couldn't. She knew she was going to pass out soon. And apparently so did he cause he gave her one more kick in the stomach and left. It wasn't long before she passed out maybe not even a minute after he left. About thirty minutes later Artemis woke to a shock of pain all over. She moaned and tried to get up but fell right back down so she continued this until she finally got up. And held onto the wall. And finally made it to the living room where she left her phone and called the frost person that came to mind. Wally.

By the third ring Wally had picked up. "Hey Wally" she spoke tiredly.

"Artemis?" Wally asked still trying to wake up "is everything ok?" he asked a bit more woken up.

"Now it is. Could you come stay a night?" Artemis asked.

"What happened?! Are you ok?!" He asked panicked voice. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Wally is that you" she asked through the phone.

"Yeah it's me, can you open the door" Wally asked.

"Honestly no, use the spare key its above the border of the door" Artemis a nanosecond later the door slammed close and Wally was right next to her.

"What happened! Are you ok?..." he would have continued but

"Wally! I'm fine I just need a little patching up" she said with a small smile.

"Ok where's the first aid kit." He responded.

"Its below the sink" she pointed out. Wally nodded and went to the sink and got the first aid kit and started patching her up.

"So what exactly happened" he asked.

"Don't freak out it already happened..." Wally nodded in agreement "Sportsmaster stopped by for a visit and I guess jade told him that I got a boyfriend and so he wanted to know your ID, I wouldn't spill so he beat me until I said something but I stood my ground eventually he got bored and left." Artemis explained and Wally just sat there wide eyed cleaning any tried blood left on her body.

"Done" Wally stated giving her I light kiss on her forehead.

"Hey can you make some tea" Artemis asked. He smiled and nodded. "Thanks Wally for everything" she said and meant it.

"No problem ,beautiful." Wally said handing her the Wally sat next to her with an arm around her. And they just sat there comfortably. But it got a little to quite for our speedster so he reached for the remote to fine a movie to watch. When he stumbled upon a lovable movie Wall-e. He smiled and Arty rolled her eyes but smiled to since it was her favorite cartoon movie. Eventually Artemis finished her tea and fell asleep on Wally's shoulder. When he noticed she was in deep sleep Wally picked her up (bridle style) to her room luckily her door was opened, he placed her on her bed and covered her up and when he was about to leave Artemis grabbed him.

"Thought I told you to spend a night" she said sleepily.

"Yeah I am I ..." but was interrupted by her again "then why are you leaving" she said.

"I was going to the couch" he explained but was pulled back down on the bed

"no your not or I'll ..." her threat was cut short by a pair of lips "or you'll shove an arrow up my ass" he finished with a he stayed their like she wanted and Artemis settled with him. Her head rested on his chest and his arm around her waist.

"Good night, beautiful" Wally said and kissed the top of her head. And in reply she moaned a "good night" and they slept.

**Thanks for reading please review**


End file.
